tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AnnikaDoll/About incomplete and bare pages
I've addressed this before, but I have a few things I want to address regarding pages: *'We have 440+ pages that are incomplete out of 800.' ::Maybe we need to start completing pages. I can't speak for inactive users, but half of the wiki is just incomplete pages and I'm not sure that's a good thing. I know some of you have projects you're working on, but maybe you could avoid making more and more pages till you finish one thing, or start sprucing up existing series that aren't done, before you make more? (And do double check that any of your pages that are actually now complete are removed from that category)! ::If you have an idea you just have to get down somewhere, make a word doc, or link to the pages on your profile for later reference. The links will be red but at least uncreated until you have enough content for a page, so the wiki won't be filled with too many more incomplete pages! (the navboxes are really good for this. You can post a page that's mostly ready with the promise of others without having to make them all at once and mark them as incomplete) *'Many series and character pages are just infoboxes and a few sentences'. ::I think there are even a few pages that are just blank and are placeholders that aren't being worked on. The point of a page is to convey information about a character, series, place, attack, object, or other thing. An infobox is just statistics and says nothing really about your series/character beyond listing traits. You don't have to make a mile-long page, but at least have more than an infobox and post some content when you make pages? If you don't have anything to say about characters, consider making a collection page '''for several characters to be listed at once! ::Some users do it this way, and even I have a few pages that are just several characters, objects, or other things on one page. Again, a lot of the infoboxes are now on pages from users who aren't around anymore or who have deleted content, but some are still popping up. I'd love it if we can avoid doing this. If you can't think of anything to say, try talking about the character's personality, their interests, or just expand on details present in the infobox! Just a few paragraphs and headers can make an empty page look full c: ::''As an aside, if you decide you don't want a page around at all anymore, try adding it to the '''candidates for deletion category instead of just removing text, and delete all categories it is part of aside from that one.'' ---------------------------------------- :I can't enforce anything because I'm not a mod and the old mods aren't around enough for regular maintenance. Old rules were that pages would be deleted after a certain time of being incomplete but could be restored upon request, but nobody's really going to enforce that now. :But let's try to keep this wiki clean and organized! :0 It makes me sad that it's growing with mostly empty or incomplete pages. :c We should be saving the category for pages that are semi-complete but missing some touches of information, not as a place to put placeholder pages. :Like I said, if you're still working on series or something, then that's okay. It's not an issue since I know school/work/life happens (for me, because of my time constraints and that I draw all of my stuff now, even small projects can take months to complete! So I can understand being busy!). It's just that I don't want the ratio of incomplete-complete pages to be imbalanced. I want this wiki to be full of nice complete pages that show off everyone's characters and ideas! So maybe we should take things slower and finish pages or series up before making new ones ;w;" Or at the very least have a good idea of what we're going to fill pages with so that they get done sooner. :Hopefully I'm making sense haha ;w;" I didn't want to come off as annoyed or angry, but it is kind of an issue. I wasn't trying to call anyone out either--I have incomplete pages too and several of my old pages are pretty short and feel iffy. But the times I've gone down the incomplete pages category, I've seen these problems from various old and active users alike. Category:Blog posts